Something To Believe In
by Singstar4
Summary: Hello Humans! What if Castiel chose a girl vessel? This is a Destiel story, But it includes Genderbent!Cas. I don't own any of the supernatural characters! This isn't actually an idea I came up with myself, I was talking with a couple of friends at a party and one of them brought up this point. Rated "T" for Dean's mouth! Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D
1. Raisen from Perdition

**A.N~ This story is based on an idea that was brought up in conversation I had with a couple of Supernatural fans at a party. I hope you guys enjoy, please keep in mind that in this story Castiel is a girl even though her name is still Castiel. Please Review! Reviews are candy to me, and I REALLY LOVE CANDY:D!**

**Cas POV**

"Castiel, we need you to travel to earth and raise Dean Winchester from Perdition." Anna says, walking over to me. "He has broken the first seal."

"When am I allowed to leave?" I ask my superior, having never done anything like this before.

"Immediately."

I nod and disappear to save him. Anna didn't really mention if I was supposed to take a vessel or not. I definite wouldn't need one. I travel to Hell and find him just as he was about to torture a poor woman's soul. I grab his shoulder and fly out of there, not wanting to deal with any Demons. When we got back to Earth, I stay by his grave and wait for him to pull himself out of it, knowing if he needs me I will be there.

When his head pokes out of the ground, I let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I watch as he stands up and looks around. For a moment I think he sees me, but I make myself invisible before he can.

He takes off his jacket, ties it around his waist and starts walking down the dirt road. I stare at him as I follow, curious by my first human. I watch as he breaks into an abandoned gas station, and gathers some supplies. I chuckle when he grabs a pornagraphic magazine. He walks over to the register, and I decide that it's time to talk to him.

"Um, Hello." I start, not sure what to say. "My name is Castiel. I'm an Angel." By the time I'm done talking, the windows have shattered. I open my mouth to say something else, but stop, getting called back to Heaven.

I leave and stand before Anna, waiting for orders.

"Castiel, we have decided that since you were the one to raise him from Perdition, we want you to be the one that keeps Dean Winchester in line, and help him fulfill his duties in preventing the apocalypse."

"Do I need to find a vessel?"

"Yes, there is a woman in Illinois, Julie Novak who will be a suitable vessel. She is from the right bloodline, goes to church every Sunday, a good person."

She stares at me for a moment, a small smile on her face. I cock my head to the side, confused. "What is it, Anna?"

"Is he hot, Cassie?" She asks, making me blush.

"What do you-"

"I knew it, you like him, don't you!"

I stare at her, cheeks flaming. "I...I need to go and find Julie, Anna. I have some things I need to do." I left to the sound of her laughing, making me irritated.


	2. Choose a Vessel, any vessel

**A.N~ I need to explain a few things, huh? **

**First, Julie is just Jimmy, girl version. She has black hair that goes down to middle of her back, and when she becomes Cas's vessel, she is wearing a blue Raven-Claw t-shirt and the tan trench coat!**

**Second, I didn't really want her to be a mother because I didn't think a mother would want to leave her child. So I made her the oldest sister, I wanted her to have responsibility, but not too much that she wouldn't want to say yes. I also wanted her to be young enough that she would be able to hunt and fight, so she is 28, just a little younger than Dean, a little older. **

**Cas POV**

I watch through the window at a family sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. _If I'm ever going to get to know him, I'm going to need a vessel. _I watch as the eldest daughter walks into the room.

"Did you guys really start eating without me?" she asks, teasingly. She sits down at the table in front of her plate. She makes the cross over herself and sits there for a moment, her hands clasped in her lap, her lips slightly moving in prayer.

I close my eyes and try to listen to her, wondering what she is praying for. I smile as I hear a small voice reciting a prayer.

_Dear Lord, I pray that you protect me and my family and my friends and their families. Thank you for my wonderful family, this delicious food, and my beautiful singing voice. I dedicate my life to the church and vow to follow your will. _

I smile as she finishes, grabs her food and starts eating. When they finish eating, she starts to clean up their plates and dinner, her phone playing music in the background. I reappear, invisible as to not burn out her eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully, my name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord." I say, and just like before, she had her hands over her head and all the glasses in the sink had shattered at my voice. I sigh before continuing, "I need your body to fulfill the needs of god. But before you can offer yourself to me. I need you to prove yourself to me. Boil a pot of water and put your arm into it."

She stands up and takes out a pot, curiosity and fear flickering across her face. When the water in the pot starts boiling, she sticks her arm into it, just like I told her. Suddenly, her mother comes running into the room, alarmed.

"Julie! What are you doing?!" She yells, pulling her daughters arm out of the boiling water. They both stare in astonishment at her arm, it was unharmed. I smile, this girl is definitely my vessel.

"I command you to show your face!" I hear a woman yell, trying to summon me to her. "I command you to show your face!"

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord." I say, trying to scare her.

"I am not easily spooked, Castiel. I command you to show your face!"

I roll my eyes, frustrated with her nerve. "Very well." I allow her to summon me, and don't appear invisible to her, causing her eyes to burn out of her skull. She screams, falling out of her chair and onto the floor. I leave quickly before the rest of them could see me.

I go back to the Novak's to get my vessel. "Julie Novak, would you like to be my vessel to assist God and help stop the breaking of the seals?"

"Yes." She replies, standing up from her seat in her living room.

"Meet me outside if you wish to accept me."

She pulls on her tan trench coat and walks out the front door. I take her over and walk down the steps from her house.

Before I leave, I hear her little sister run up the path behind me. "Julie? Where are you going, Big Sissy?"

"I am not your big sister."


	3. Meet the Angel and Meet the Winchester

**A.N~ This chapter is going to be both Cas and Dean's POV's. I don't own the content of this chapter, I basically just watched this part of the episode and wrote down what happened. I did this so it would be more authentic, not to copy. So I apologize if there is some things spelled wrong D: Enjoy!**

**Dean POV**

"Bobby, are you going to help me or not?" I ask, staring at my 2nd father. He sighs before grabbing a paintbrush and helping me ward to the old barn with every sigil and trap that we know. Before long, the large space is covered top to bottom in Devil's traps, reaper traps, ghost-warding sigils.

Bobby starts to summon Castiel using a ritual he found in the bible while researching. When he is done, we both wait for it to show up. After about 20 minutes of standing there with our guns raised, I lower mine and turn to Bobby.

"Are you sure you did the ritual right?"

If looks could kill, Bobby's would have sent me back to Hell on the spot.

"Sorry," I apologize, sitting on a table. "Touchy, Touchy."

Suddenly, the roof starts to shake and the wind starts to howl. Bobby and I look at each other. "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Just then, the bulbs in the lights hanging from the ceiling start to shatter and the barn door starts to open. We both pick up our guns and point them at the door, ready to fight.

A woman walks calmly into the room, stepping over the devils traps with ease as lights continue to burst around her. Without warning, Bobby and I start shooting, but she doesn't stop. She just keeps walking towards us.

We both look at each other, confused before discarding our shotguns and picking up different weapons. I grab the demon knife, staring her down as she walks up to me.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to be intimidating.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." She replies, fixing her coat.

"Yeah, thanks for that." I say, before plunging the demon blade into her heart. She just stares at me for a moment with a look that says, You really thought that would work?

She calmly pulls it out and discards it, never taking her light blue eyes off mine. Without warning, Bobby swings a crowbar at her, hoping to catch her off guard. She catches it before it makes contact, turns towards him and presses 2 fingers to his head.

Slowly, he starts to sink to the ground, his eyelids fluttering. When he hits the ground, she turns to me. "We need to talk, Dean." We both glance at Bobby, unconscious on the ground. "Alone."

**Cas POV**

Dean kneels beside Bobby, checking his pulse, before turning to me. "Your friend's alive," I say, flipping through a book I found on a table.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice untrusting.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I meant what are you?"

I stop and look up him. "I'm an angel of the lord."

We just stare at each other for a couple of seconds, his intense green irises meeting my light blue ones. He stands up, never breaking eye contact. "Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

I sigh and push my hair out of my eyes. "This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." I finally decide to show him and spread my wings out, the lightning flashing from the open door creating a shadow.

"Well some angel you are." He says, trying to hide his shock. "You burnt out that poor woman's eyes."

I sigh, feeling remorseful as I take a couple of steps towards him. "I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans, so can my real voice. Do you remember the gas station?"

"That was just you talking?" He asks, trying to seem unimpressed. I nod solemnly. "Buddy, next time turn down the volume."

I run a hand through my hair. "That was my mistake, extraordinary people can perceive my true vessage I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"Oh yeah?" He says, crossing his arms over his chest. "and what vessage are you in now, some college girl?"

"This is a vessel. And actually she has been out of college for 6 years now."

"You're possessing some poor girl?"

"She is a devout woman, she actually prayed for this."

"Look pal, I don't buy what you're selling, so who are you really?"

I cocked my head to the side, confused. Why does he not believe me? I think to myself. Does this happen to him often? "I told you who I am."

"Right, but why would an angel, rescue me from hell?"

I nod, realising why he is so hostile. "You know, good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

I stare at him, searching his eyes. "What's the matter?" I close my eyes and look into his mind. I open them and look at him, finding the answer. "You don't think you deserve to be saved."

"why'd you do it." He asks, glaring at me.

"Because god commanded it." I pause, letting him feel the weight of my words. "Because we have work for you."


	4. The Aftermath

**A.N~ So this is another one of those chapters where I watched the part from the episode and wrote in the lines. Only this time, I tried not to copy the lines as much as I could. The only reason why I did this was to be as authentic as possible, not to copyright the writers beautiful work! Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Dean POV**

"_Because we have work for you." _Her words echo in my head as I drive back to Bobby's with Bobby still unconscious in the back. I dial Sam's number and fill him in on what happened.

"**So an angel saved you from Hell?**" He asks, astonishment in his voice.

"_Sam, at this point, I have no idea if what she said was true or not. I'm just telling you what I heard_."

"**What was she like?**"

"_Stiff, almost emotionless. She had a serious stick up her ass._"

"**What does she look like? Was she really angelic like the movies?**"

"_Sam-."_

"**Humor me.**"

"..._she was kinda hot."_

Sam starts to chuckle on the other end, making me roll my eyes.

"**Dude, you are so hot for her.**"

"..._I'm hanging up now."_

"**Wait!**"

"_What, Sam?!"_

"**Did you ask her out?**"

_(Hangs up.)_

I open the back door of the truck to see Bobby sitting up, rubbing his head. "Great, Now I won't have to carry your ass inside."

"How long was I out?" He asks groggily, getting out of the truck.

"An hour or so." I reach out and grab his shoulders as he slips on the mud. "Careful, Bobby."

He shrugs me off and starts walking into the house. "What did Castiel have to say?"

I sigh and fill him in on what happened, from when she knocked him out to when she left.

"Then she just left!" I exclaim, frustrated with the angel. "What a bitch."

He starts chuckling, and smiles, taking a swig of his beer. "I don't know, Dean. It sounds like you enjoyed yourself."

"You're missing the point! There's no way this chick could be an angel!" I shout, standing up, walking over to the fridge, and getting a beer.

"Then what else could it be, Dean?" Sam asks, having heard me from the other room.

"A demon?"

"Why would she lie to you about it?"

"Demons lie!"

"A demon whose immune to salt rounds, and devils traps?"

"Don't you think that some hunter would have seen an angel by now? Ever?"

"Yeah, you." Sam says, poking me in the shoulder. "it may not fit your theory, but it's the truth, Dean."

"Sam, we don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe anything, til I get some proof!"

"Are you two done arguing, or do ya wanna to come see this!" Bobby yells from the library, Sam and I walk over. "I've got all kinds of lore, biblical, pre-biblical, it all says, a soul can be rescued from the pit by an angel of the lord."

Sam looks over at me with a smug grin. "What else?" I ask, still not ready to believe it. "What else can do it?"

"Air-lift your ass out of the hot box? According to this, nothing."

I roll my eyes, still skeptical. I open my mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.

"Dean, this is good news." Sam says, still trying to convince me. "for once, this isn't just another round of Demon crap."

"But, why me?" I ask, throwing my hands up in the air. "Why would God give a crap about me?"

"Because for some reason, your important to the man upstairs." Sam says, fighting a grin.

"Thats creepy. I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, let alone by God."

"Well Dean, I think he wants you to strap on your party hat."

I sigh, looking at the floor. "What do we know about angels?"

Bobby throws a stack of books down in front of me. "Start readin'."

**Cas POV**

I arrive back in Heaven, wanting to get another assignment. "Anna before you say any-" I stop mid sentence when I see Zachariah sitting at Anna's desk, looking at Dean's file. "Sir, what are you doing here?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"I am your new superior." He says, not looking up.

"Where is Anna? Why was their a change in superiors?" I ask, thoroughly confused. He looks up at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why do you need to know, Castiel?" He snaps, irritated by my curiosity.

"I am just wondering, Zachariah. I apologize." I say, backpedaling.

He sighs, going back to the file. "It's quite alright, Castiel. We actually have a task for you. We need you to execute it as soon as possible."

"What is the task?" I ask hesitantly.

"We need you and Uriel to go to earth, and kill Anna."

"Kill her? What has she done?"

"She fell."

I freeze, suddenly unable to breathe. He looks up and sees the shock on my face.

"Is there a problem, Castiel?"

"No, sir. I'll make sure to get this task done."


	5. The Pursuit of Anna

**A.N~ I'm sorry for not uploading for a long time! I'm just finishing up with my school's musical and I may be auditioning for the all-school play, so I may not upload as quickly as I can, so please, bare with me! Anyway, enough complaining, lets get back to the story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Cas POV**

I teleport to the Salvage lot and look around, confused by the big rusty machines. I shrug and teleport inside the small house, noticing all the incorrectly drawn angel warding sigils.

I stand in the kitchen for a moment before walking over to where Dean is sleeping and plugging into his dream.

_-Inside Dean's Head.-_

_I glance at him as he gets up and walks towards me, shutting the sliding doors to the kitchen. _

_"How are you here?" He asks, looking me up and down._

_"Your friend Robert didn't draw the sigils correctly." I say, making him flinch. "But I'm not here to discuss your poor warding tactics. I'm here because we need to talk." _

_"What do you want?"_

_"I have a case for you." I say, pulling a file out of my coat and placing it on the counter. "Anna Milton. She recently was checked into a mental hospital after several months of being happy and healthy. 3 days ago she attacked an orderly, and escaped."_

_"Why should she matter?"_

_I hesitate, not wanting to tell him that she is an angel. "She lives at 4261 Richmond drive Mchenry, IL. Find her Dean, she needs you and Sam."_

_-Dean wakes up-_

I quickly turn invisible before any of them can see me, squinting at the bright light.

"What were you dreamin about?" Sam asks as he walks past Dean.

"Nothing..." Dean mutters as he walks into the kitchen. He walks up to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup, blushing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream..." He trails off, picking up the file I left on the counter and he flips through it, curiosity filling his mind.

"What is that?" Sam asks, brow raised. He walks over to Dean and looks over his shoulder. "Where did this come from?"

Dean sighs and sets it down on the table. "That Angel chick came to me in my dream, she left this."

"What does she want?" Sam asks, taking the file from his brother.

"I don't know." He says, making me roll my eyes. "These angels are really vauge."

"Are you kidding me?!" I yell, turning visible, making the brothers jump at the sudden presence. "I gave you her address, and told you that she needs you! How is that vague!"

They both just stare for a moment, too shocked to speak. Dean was looking more annoyed, while Sam looked amazed.

"So what are you all standing around for?" Bobby asked, irritated by our arguing. "Go find the girl, and protect her!"

I nod and turn to leave, but stop when a rough hand grabs my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean says, spinning me around to face him.

"I am going to protect Anna." I say, pushing away from him.

"And why should we trust you? For all we know, you could be aligned with the demons!"

"I have done you no harm since I met you, Dean. I actually saved your life from the fiery damnation of Hell. If I were you, I would stop being a little brat, and show some gratitude."

**Sam POV**

I clench my jaw as Dean makes another way too sharp turn. We have been driving for at least an hour. Every 5 seconds I feel like I want to open the door and jump out, and roll onto the ground.

"Dean, can you please slow down?" I yell, irritated by my brothers behavior. "I feel like I'm in final destination!"

Dean looks over at me, looking irritated by everything. Suddenly, we hear a rush of wind, causing the car to swerve to the left. Dean slams on the brake,

"What is taking you so long?" She says, her head cocked to the side with confusion. "Are you not as quick as me?"

"Cas, don't do that!" Dean yells, starting to drive again. She frowns, and leaves, taking the hint.

Finally, we reach Mchenry and find her waiting for us outside the house. We get out of the car and walk up to her.

"I checked her house." Cas says, grimacing.

"And?" Dean asks, impatiently.

"The demons got here before us. She isn't here, but her parents are dead."


End file.
